


settle down with me (and I'll be your safety)

by mysterious_minds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, based off tumblr tags i can't find, harry gets twitter hate and louis' there to comfort him like always, larry stylinson - Freeform, okay not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_minds/pseuds/mysterious_minds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Louis really concentrates, he can be bigger than Harry. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle down with me (and I'll be your safety)

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi. I wrote this a while back. It's based off these tags on tumblr, if someone could please tell me who came up with them, that would be great. JUST TO BE CLEAR: I did not come up with the inspiration for this fic. TItle from "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. (I really like parentheses in titles okay)

If Louis really concentrates, he can be bigger than Harry. Kind of. 

Because, really, Harry has shot up in the three years they’ve been together. Louis used to be taller, and then Harry was, by an inch, and then two, and then somehow Harry has ended up being six foot and Louis has practically remained the same.

(He believes the shippers call this ‘height difference’. And they cry over it a lot.)

And the worst part is, Louis still feels this overwhelming urge to protect Harry, even when he knows Harry can take care of himself.

But on nights like tonight, Harry needs a little more reminding than usual.

//

It’s just a bit of stupid people shouting well-worn insults at Harry over Twitter, but it’s still enough for him to withdraw; to curl up in on himself with a mug of tea on the couch and watch crap telly and not talk to anyone. He’s half-asleep when Louis comes home from doing some last-minute recording at the studio. “Oh, Harry,” he whispers, going over to the couch and picking Harry up, carrying him to their room. He’s surprisingly light.

Harry shifts in his arms and turns his head into Louis’ neck. “Missed you,” he mumbles.

“Missed you too,” Louis whispers back. He tosses him gently onto the bed and gets into his pajamas, curving around Harry as best as he can. He throws his leg over Harry’s hip and his toes barely touch the mattress. 

He sighs just a little at that.

Harry snuggles into him, placing his head under Louis’ chin. Louis closes his eyes and pretends Harry is small. He puts one arm under Harry and one over and clasps hands and squeezes really tight, trying to keep Harry in this little package he can keep safe. Harry practically purrs in appreciation and slides further into Louis, until Louis’ face is buried in Harry’s back.

He can smell the Harry smell; the cinnamon-mint-gum-fresh-laundry smell that is so undeniable Harry. Louis gives up on making Harry small.

So he starts tracing little words and phrases on Harry’s back with his fingertips; “I love you” “Hazza” “Lou” “baby”. Louis tries to channel all of his warmth and love for this boy into his hands, trying to make Harry absorb it. Like, if he really tries, he can make Harry feel just how…in love Louis is with him.

He throws their legs together, mixing calves and feet and skinny ankles. They’re all wrapped in each other, and no one would be able to tell who started where. And if it’s like that, Louis will never have to accept he and Harry have ever changed at all.

He falls asleep, and dreams of a place where Harry is still small.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at grizzlybairparty:)


End file.
